Co Lorna zobaczyła w kosmosie?
by Tabbcia
Summary: [ONESHOT] Mały, chory fick na temat What did Lorna see in space. Parodia zachowania Alexa.


**Disclaimer:** Nic, ale to nic nie jest moje. Tylko ten głupi pomysł. Musiałam to napisać, no!

**"What did Lorna see in space?"

* * *

**

"Cześć, Lorna!" powiedział Kurt, teleportując się za plecami zielonowłosej. Dziewczyna wzdrygnęła się.

"Musisz się tak pojawiać bez ostrzeżenia?"

"Jestem samotny." Jęknął Nightcrawler, patrząc na nią oczami zbitego pieska.

"Aww! Biedaku!" zlitowała się Lorna. "Chcesz porozmawiać?"

"Jasne. Ja ci się zwierzę, a potem ty mi."

"No dobra. Zaczynaj." Zgodziła się dobrodusznie Polaris.

"A więc siedziałem sobie w pokoju, kiedy do mojego pokoju wpadła mucha! Byłem przerażony!" opowiadał rozgorączkowany Night. Lorna patrzyła na niego z rozdziawionymi ustami, i uniesionymi wysoko brwiami. "Ale po chwili mucha wyleciała!" kontynuował, nie przejmując się miną dziewczyny. "Wtedy poczułem się samotny. Teraz ty. I niech twoja opowieść zaczyna się od: 'Dryfowałam sobie w przestrzeni kosmicznej...', ok.?"

"Kurt..."

"Tak?"

"WYNOCHA!"

* * *

"Wybacz Alex. Nie udało się."

"Nie szkodzi, Kurt. Moja siatka wywiadowcza jest dużo szersza, niż może ci się wydawać. Ale jej członkowie nie mogą wiedzieć o sobie..."

* * *

"Hej, skarbie!"

"Rogue?" zdziwiła się Lorna.

"Chciałam cię przeprosić za to, że przysmażyłam tyłek Bobbstera i twój."

"Uhh... nie ma sprawy. Ale wiesz, Rogue- to było ładne kilka dni temu. I już nas przeprosiłaś."

"Tak? E... He, he." Rogue zaśmiała się nerwowo. "Dawno nie rozmawiałyśmy, tak od serca, co?"

"No... My nigdy tak nie rozmawiałyśmy..."

"Zatem, najwyższa pora!"

"Skoro tak mówisz..." Lorna najwidoczniej nie była przekonana.

"To co wydarzyło się ostatnio u ciebie? Jakieś traumatyczne przeżycia?"

"Traumatyczne?" Lorna uniosła brew.

"No- na przykład kosmiczny potwór ganiający cię w kosmosie..." podsunęła Anna.

"Rogue..." wycedziła Polaris.

"Tak?"

"Czy byłabyś tak miła, i przekazała Alexowi, że jest chory?"

* * *

"Przepraszam, Havok. Nie wyszło."

"Spokojnie, Anno, spokojnie... To jeszcze nie koniec..."

* * *

"Cześć, Polaris! Co słychać?"

"O, hej, Rachel. Nic ciekawego." Ruda dziewczyna przysiadła się do Lorny, i spojrzała jej głąboko w oczy, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

"Wiesz, tak sobie myślałam... W sumie, to my mamy wiele cech wspólnych."

"E..." zawahała się Lorna. "Tak? Na przykład?"

"No na przykład ja mam w sobie cząstkę Phoenixa, i ty też masz jakąś kosmiczną istotę w sobie. Prawda?" Polaris zacisnęła zęby. "No wiesz, to w sumie ciekawe. A jak ta istota wyglądała? Dodała ci jakichś mocy? Czujesz się zagubiona?" Rachel złapała Lornę za dłoń. "Jeśli potrzebujesz rady, wiedz, że ja cię zrozumiem..."

"Nie chcę zrozumienia! Nie od bandy oszołomów, która wierzy Alexowi w jego chore bajeczki!" Zielonowłosa wyszarpnęła dłoń, i wybiegła z pokoju.

* * *

"Sorry, Alex." Rachel zrobiła smutną minę. "Zawiodłam."

"To była trudna i niebezpieczna misja. Cieszę się, że przeżyłaś. Mogłem się spodziewać, że to będzie bardziej skomplikowane, niż się wydaje."

* * *

"Yo! Chcesz gumę?"

"Jubes! Wystraszyłaś mnie!"

"Sorówa. To jak, chcesz? Czy teraz nie możesz?"

"Czemu 'teraz'?" zdziwiła się Loran, świdrując młodą Chinkę spojrzeniem.

"No, ja się nie znam na tym. Może tam są jakieś toksyny?"

"Ale ty to żujesz..."

"No taa, ale w twoim stanie to może w sumie być gorzej, nie?" Jubilee z hukiem puściła różowego balona.

"Moim stanie?"

"Noo- może embriony nie tolerują gum do żucia?"

"O czym ty bredzisz, dziecko?" Lorna zerknęła na Jubilation z lekką niechęcią.

"No nie udawaj, że porwało cię UFO, i cię NIE zapłodniło! W to nikt ci nie uwierzy!"

"ARGH! Wynoś się!"

* * *

"No chyba nie jest jednak w ciąży z UFO."

"Dobrze, Jubilee. Bardzo dobrze. Spisałaś się na medal. Mam tylko nadzieję, że z Bobbym też nie..."

* * *

**Sniff! Sniff!**

"Dziwne. Nie czuję od ciebie żadnego nienaturalnego zapachu."

"Wolverine? Dlaczego ty mnie... Wąchasz?" zapytała Lorna, z wysoce zdegustowaną miną.

"Próbuję wyczuć, czym pachniesz."

"Prawdopodobnie dezodorantem." Rzuciła niechętnie zielonowłosa.

"HA! A więc to prawda!"

"Co takiego?"

"Współpracujesz ze szpiegami!"

"Słucham?"

"Używasz dezodorantu, żeby zniszczyć warstwę atomową, i uczynić naszą planetę jałową- przez co jej klimat podobny będzie do klimatu ich planety, i po inwazji będą w stanie zamieszkać tu bez szwanku dla swoich organizmów!" Lorna przez cały ten wykład patrzła na Logana z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. "Jesteś zdrajcą!" krzyknął na koniec. "Co masz na swoje usprawiedliwienie?"

"Świr." Mruknęła Lorna, i odeszła.

* * *

"Ni chce się przyznać, skubana!"

"Logan, spokojnie. Może nie kłamie?"

"Nie wierzę!"

"Przekonamy się..."

* * *

Lorna poirytowana już dosyć mocno szła przez korytarz Instytutu, mając nadzieję, że nie spotka już nikogo, kto miałby jakieś szalone pomysły na temat jej wizji w kosmosie.

Nagle jej oczom ukazali się Bobby i Alex dyskutujący o czymś bardzo żarliwie. Gdy ją dostrzegli, zamilkli.

"O, Lorna! Cześć! Co u twojego nowego chłopaka?" zapytał Havok, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

"Właśnie z nim rozmawiasz, Alex." Mruknęła dziewczyna.

"Co? A, ha ha... Rzeczywiście. E... To, co powiesz?"

"Alex, mógłbyś dać sobie spokój? Nie chcę rozmawiać o kosmosie, ani o tym, że nadal mnie kochasz, ani o tym, że ja kocham ciebie, a z Bobbym jestem tylko dlatego, że nie chcę go zranić, ani o tym, czy jestem w ciąży, ani o tym, że Bobby nie umie gotować, ani też o tym, że jest kiepski w łóżku!"

Iceman, o ile to możliwe, zbladł.

"Ale..." wtrącił, lecz nie dane mu było dokończyć.

"Lorna! Nie możesz ukrywać przed nami prawdy! Freud powiedział, że to pozostawia ślady na podświadomości! Będziesz potem miała nerwice, będzie ci oko latało, no i będzie ci się śniło chodzenie po schodach! Czy tego chcesz?"

"Och, Alex!" w oczach Lorny pojawiły się łzy. "Myliłam się!"

"Chwilę!" próbował wtrącić się Bobby.

"Lorna, ja nadal cię kocham!" Alex złapał ją za ręce. "Nie mogę żyć bez ciebie!"

"Ale przecież..."

"Och, Alex! Nie mogę cię dłużej okłamywać!" szepnęła Lorna.

"A więc?"

"No dajcie spokój!" zirytował się Bobby, ale znów został zignorowany.

"Ach, Alex... To było straszne... Nagle znalazłam się w ciemnym pokoju... I... Tam był..." Lorna zalała się łzami. Alex objął ją czule.

"Nie musisz się bać, obronię cię!"

"No bez jaj!" powiedział wkurzony Bobster.

"Ach... On był nagi!" jęknęła Lorna.

"Kto?" krzyknęli jednocześnie obaj panowie.

"M... M..."

"Mystique?"

"Madrox?"

"Morph?"

"Mastermind?"

"Mesmero?" podrzucali chłopcy, a Lorna łkała.

"N... Nie..."

"Mr. Sinister?"

"Mojo?"

"NIE! Mój tata! Magneto!" wykrzyknęła przez łzy Polaris. Obaj zamilkli.

"Ożesz... To faktycznie musiało być traumatyczne..." mruknął w końcu Havok.

"No i to na nią spojrzało..." dodał Bobby.

"Nagi Magneto... Ugh..." wzdrygnął się Alex. "Chyba jednak lepiej było nie pytać."

"Potrzebuję psychoanalityka..." pisnęła Lorna.

KONIEC.


End file.
